peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 October 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-10-30 ; Comments *''"... so welcome to the Mark Peel programme. In the studio a posse of amusing people who will laugh immoderately at everything I say and, of course, there are inevitably changes in our music policy."'' JP then plays 20 seconds or so of Simply Red's 'Thrill Me' before interrupting it with a ‘Do me a favour!’ and starting a Fall song. *First Saturday evening show following changes to the Radio 1 schedule – which go some way to explain John’s opening comments above. Sessions *Stereolab, #3. Session recorded 28 September 1993. Available on the Strange Fruit 2xCD ABC Music – Radio1 Sessions. *Edsel Auctioneer #2. Repeat, session first broadcast 14 May 1993. Recorded 11 April 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'Files 2 & a '''begin : ''(Rupa Huq does a Bengali jingle, which translates as "John Peel is fat and old, he isn't that good looking too. And he only likes his own songs. Go Johnny Go.") *'File 1 '''begins : ''("As you may have noticed, nearly everyone on the new, everyday value One FM is called Mark. So welcome to the Mark Peel programme. In the studio a posse of amusing people who will laugh immoderately at everything I say and, of course, there are inevitably changes in our music policy.") *Simply Red: 'Thrill Me' (only for 20 seconds) *Fall: ‘War (CD single – Behind The Counter)’ (Permanent) *Pulp: ‘Lip Gloss (CD single)’ (Island Records) *'File 3 '''begins during next track *Cranium HF: ‘Pinhead State (12 inch – The Deal EP)’ (Hydrogen Dukebox) : ''(JP: ‘I’m supposed to discuss football with you, amongst other things, in the course of this programme, but at the moment it’s all rugby players holding babies so we’ll have to wait for a while I think.) *Dick Dale: ‘Nitro (CD – Tribal Thunder)’ (Hightone Records) *Stereolab: ‘Wow And Flutter’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘In case you didn’t listen to the programmes when they were on late at night, and you’ve never heard a woman called Camille Howard be prepared to be astonished. This was recorded in 1949 and when Camille played the piano it stayed played.’) *Camille Howard: ‘Fire-ball Boogie''' (CD - Specialty Legends of Boogie Woogie)’ (Ace) *Esperant Kisangani: 'Omoti Djamba (CD - Que Viva La Fiesta)' *''tape flip file 4 near end of above'' *Edsel Auctioneer: ‘Summer Hit’ (Peel Session) *Elastica: ‘Stutter (7 inch)’ (Deceptive) *Johnny Cobnut: ‘Ipswich Football Calypso (CD – Bend It! 93)’ (Exotica Records) *Gloo Girls: ‘X Con (7 inch - Doing Time )’ (Bible Belt Records) : (JP: ‘Now for our regular “Delicacies From The Captain’s Table” spot.’) *Captain Beefheart: ‘Hair Pie Bake 2 (2xLP – Trout Mask Replica)’ (Straight) *'File 2 '''ends during above track *DJ Dick: ‘Silver Surfer (12 inch – Lost On Mayday)’ (Low Spirit Recordings) *Stereolab: ‘Anemie’ (Peel Session) *'File 3 pauses near end of above *Selvi Wonder & Luciano: ‘Neighbourhood Watch (12 inch - Split with Buju Banton & Cocoa Tea )’ (Exterminator) : (5:30 News) *Dazzling Killmen: ‘Medicine Me (7 inch)’ (Skin Graft Records) *Edsel Auctioneer: ‘Filled’ (Peel Session) *Neuro Project: ‘Excursion Out Of Time (2xLP - The Electric Mothers Of Invention)’ (2 Beat Music / Records) *''tape flip File 4'' *Breed: ‘Wonderful Blade (LP – Violent Sentimental)’ (Clawfist) *Spiritualized: ‘Good Times (12 inch – Electric Mainline EP)’ (Dedicated) *Stereolab: ‘Moogie Wonderland’ (Peel Session) *JB Simbleton And Quincy Bones: ‘Old Time Skanking’ (12") Skankin' SK 001 : (JP: ‘Well you know what staffing levels are like these days. Not easy for anyone and we weren’t able to find any sort of major celebs to review football matches for us but I have got at least one match report for you. Well this is it.’ John then plays a recording of a phone call with his wife Sheila, giving a report on the afternoons match between Ipswich Town and Everton.) *'File 3' resumes during next track *Scrawl: ‘Your Mother Wants To Know (LP – Velvet Hammer)’ (Simple Machines) *Jack O’Fire: ‘Moaning At Midnight (7 inch – Clothes Make The Man)’ (Estrus) : (JP: Martin Offiah we know but this is the previously unidentified Jack O’Fire, seven inch single on Estrus records, another import from America, and a version of Howling Wolf’s Moaning At Midnight.’) *Edsel Auctioneer: ‘State Of Grace’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Johnnie Walker has just walked into the studio next door looking fresh and rather lovely actually.’) : (JP .. ‘this is in fact the very first record that I ever bought. Well it is embarrassing there’s no question about that.’) This is one of the records found in John’s Record Box *Ray Martin And His Concert Orchestra: ‘Blue Tango (7 inch)’ (Columbia) *Zuvuya: ‘Grabbing Nandi By The Horn (12 inch)’ (Nation Records) *Man Or Astroman?: ‘The Heavies (7 inch EP – Supersonic Toothbrush Helmet)’ (Lance Rock Records) : (6:30 news) edited out on File 3 *Ultimate Life Experience: ‘Escape From Noise (12 inch)’ (KK Records) *Hood: ‘I Didn’t Think You Were Going To Hit Me In The Face (7 inch – Opening Into Enclosure)’ (Fluff) *Stereolab: ‘Heavy Denim’ (Peel Session) *Tony Rebel: ‘Said & Done (7 inch)’ (Digital-B) *Mary Lou Lord: ‘Jingle Jangle Morning (7 inch)’ (Kill Rock Stars) *Edsel Auctioneer: ‘Simple’ (Peel Session) *'End of files 1' & 3''' *SP 23: Out Of The Blue (split 12" with Unit Moebius - Out Of The Blue) Blue Attack 123 *End of show. Handover to Johnny Walker, which John believes is the first time this has happened in their 104 combined years of broadcasting. *'''File 4 ends File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-10-30 *2) 1993 10 30 Sat 1632-1717 BBC Radio 1 - John Peel *3) Stereolab: Edsel Auctioneer *4) 1993-10-30 Peel Show L381 L383 L499.mp3 ;Length *1) 2:20:06 *2) 44:59 (includes Rupa Huq's Bengali Language jingle that does not appear at the beginning on File 1) *3) 1:23:23 *4) 2:26:04 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *3) Many thanks to patestapes *4) Created from L381 L383 and L499 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) 4Shared *3) Soundcloud *4) Mooo Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes Category:Pates Tapes Category:Isector